


The Key to Pleasure

by Actual_Trash_Can



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Blow Jobs, Dildos, Flavored Lube, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Group Sex, Multi, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Trash_Can/pseuds/Actual_Trash_Can
Summary: Beverly becomes a sex-toy seller and things get a little more heated than anyone anticipated.





	The Key to Pleasure

One summer, Beverly gets a job as a sex-toy saleswoman, the kind that hosts parties where you invite your friends and demo the products in hopes that they’ll buy.

Of course, for her first party, she just invites the Losers. She’s nervous and isn’t really sure how she’s going to do, so they volunteer for a trial run, of sorts.

The Losers have never been private about sex, so even though it might seem awkward to be the one woman in a room full of men, talking about how to get yourself off with nipple clamps, it’s surprisingly comfortable. Richie sticks a suction cup dildo to his forehead and pretends to be a unicorn right off the bat, so the atmosphere is pretty normal.

Beverly goes through her routine: showing off the toys, explaining how they work, passing them around for everyone to feel, rinse and repeat. It’s going smoothly until Beverly introduces the throat spray that’s supposed to remove a person’s gag-reflex.

Stan comments nonchalantly that he has no gag-reflex, and everyone has a reaction. Richie thinks he’s bluffing, Mike’s a little turned on, and in the end Stan is grabbing the suction cup dildo (that’s been attached to Richie’s forehead this whole time) and strides over to the wall. He falls to his knees and sticks it to the surface with a smack. His face stays solemn as he descends his mouth on to the dildo, swallowing it down in one go.

“Holy shit, he really doesn’t!” Richie shouts.

Stan puts on a little show, bobbing back and forth, taking it as deep as he can without crushing his nose against the wall. When he swallows, the outline of the dildo can be seen in his throat. He finally pulls off after a few minutes, only to see the whole room staring in wonder.

The tone of the party changes after that. From then on, everyone is a little more on edge, a little more aware of the things they’re discussing and the ways their bodies are subtly pressed together.

The next interruption comes when Beverly brings out a cock ring and Mike audibly winces.

“God, don’t those hurt?”

Beverly explains how it works, the words flowing freely since it’s part of what she’s made to learn for the job. Eventually, she offers it to him.

“You can try it, if you want.” She says hesitantly, a bit embarrassed at the insinuation.

“What, here?”

“If you want.” Beverly reiterates sweetly, not wanting to put any pressure on him.

Mike looks around the room, surveying all his friend’s faces, before he decides to give it a shot.

“If my dick falls off, at least I’ll have 6 people around to call the paramedics.” He mumbles before disappearing down the hall towards the bathroom.

“Why do only Mike and Stan get to try the products? I call favoritism!” Richie declares loudly.

“You can all try something, if you want.” Beverly shrugs.

“Great, Eddie will try the remote control vibe.” Richie decides.

“Uh, no Eddie will not!” Eddie cries from beside him.

“You said earlier you thought it sounded cool.” Richie threw back.

“Yeah but…” Eddie sighs, giving in to the curiosity. “Okay, I’ll try it.”

Beverly hands it over and Eddie bashfully follows down the same hallway Mike had gone down, turning instead into one of the bedrooms and closing the door quickly.

It takes a few more minutes for Mike and Eddie to return, but when they do it’s in unison. They’re both walking a little funny, but while Eddie doesn’t look any noticeably different, Mike’s pants are tented considerably.

Mike shuffles back to his previous spot between Bill and Stan on the couch and crosses his hands in his lap.

“So!?” Bill pokes him in the side. “How does it f-f-feel? Your c-cock still in one piece?”

Mike clears his throat, nodding meekly. “Yeah, it’s, uh… yeah.”

Stan was regarding him smugly, a knowing look on his face. He leans in close, so only Mike can hear him, and whispers in his ear. “You know, it feels better if it’s not straining against stiff jeans.” Stan was mostly just messing with him to get a reaction, but there was truth behind his words. He’d had enough experience of his own to know what he was talking about.

Meanwhile, Eddie was sitting pretty on the love seat next to Richie. He was twisting the remote around in his hands, anxiety and anticipation mingling in his chest. He had gotten the toy in no problem, it was tiny and curved and sat snug against his prostate, but he’d been too nervous to turn it on yet. He could feel Richie staring at him, gaze flicking back and forth from Eddie’s face to the remote in his hands. Finally, Richie makes a lunge for the remote, grabbing it from Eddie’s hands as Eddie tried to squirm away.

Richie laughs as he makes a dramatic show of pressing the  **on**  button. The second the toy comes to life Eddie freezes. Him and Richie have a stare down as Richie’s grin grows, and his finger presses the  **plus** button. Eddie lets himself slump into Richie’s side then, overcome with the new sensation and unable to do much else other than focus on the feeling.

Beverly was trying to get on with her demos before the train completely derailed. She still had Bill and Ben’s attention, half of Stan and Richie’s attention, and none of Eddie’s or Mike’s attention. So, two and two halfs were going to have to do.

The next object she takes out are basic metal handcuffs with a key necklace to match. The idea was that one partner could lock up the other, and then wear the key around their neck. A sexy and functional fashion accessory. Beverly was actually quite enjoying the demonstration when Ben spoke up.

“Are you sure those are safe? Like, what if someone loses the key?”

Beverly laughs warmly and walks over to him.

“They’re totally safe. Do you trust me?” She asks, holding the handcuffs out in front of him. Ben lent her his wrists, which she takes with soft hands and pulls around to the back of Ben’s chair. With a click, the cuffs are on. Beverly gives them a few tugs, showing Ben (and whoever else was barely paying attention at that point) that once they were shut, they were secure. Then she walks over to her set-up to retrieve the key only… it isn’t there.

Richie giggles to himself as he feels the key in his pocket, which he had snuck off the table when everyone had been distracted. Next to him, Eddie was still quiet, eyes shut tight and legs crossed even tighter, as he leans against Richie. They had gotten to level 4 and there were 8 levels listed on the remote. Richie absently wondered if Eddie would even make it to 8.

Across the room, Ben was beginning to panic as Beverly searched frantically for the key. She rallied Bill in to help her, but he quickly gets distracted when he comes across a giant box filled with tiny lube packets. There must be upwards of 500 of the tiny, colorful jelly packs.

“Bev, do these a-a-actually taste like what they s-say they tas-s-ste like?” Bill asks, picking up a packet that advertised itself as Cherry flavored.

“Uh, I don’t know.” Beverly waves him off as she continues to dig through boxes in search of the key.

“C-Can I try it?” Bill asks curiously.

“Denbrough, do whatever you want.” Beverly dismisses him, deciding she’ll get more searching done on her own.

Bill wanders off with the box in hand, digging through it in search of his favorite flavor.

“A-ha!” Bill cheers as he grabs an Apple flavored pack, and sits himself back down on the couch next to Mike, who at this point is trying to subtly grind up into his pants for friction on his aching cock.

“Those don’t actually taste good.” Stan comments from the other side of Mike.

Bill rips open the pack and squirts some in his mouth to test Stan’s theory. He’s delighted when he’s met with a delicious flavor.

“You’re wrong.” Bill responds with a giddy smile.

“Well yeah, when you eat them like candy they taste fine, but get a real dick in the mix and it tastes like shit.” Stan relents.

Bill glares at him challengingly.

“Here.” Stan reaches over to grab a packet from Bill’s box, tearing it open as his hands draw back. He squirts a small amount on to his finger and returns it to Bill’s face, insisting that he try it. Bill takes Stan’s finger into his mouth hesitantly, but licks around his digit none-the-less. It’s blueberry, sweet and tangy.

“Mike, may I?” Stan turns to Mike who was still sandwiched between them, gesturing at his crotch. Mike’s eyes grow wide along with Bill’s, but still, he nods. Stan casually undoes Mike’s pants, pulling them down just enough that his cock springs free. It’s aggressively red, leaking at the tip, and rock hard thanks to the ring snug at the base.

Stan pours the rest of the packet down Mike’s shaft, ignoring as he shivers and gasps at the feeling.

“Now, try it.” Stan regards Bill.

Bill and Mike share an unsure look, but Mike must give Bill the go ahead because soon he’s ducking his head down and licking a wet strip up Mike’s cock to collect the lubrication. He makes a face as he pulls away, and the artificial blueberry flavor mixes with pre-cum to create something nefarious.

Stan looks as if he wants to say he told him so, but instead, he takes his own turn lowering his head. He repeats his earlier actions, only this time performing them on a real cock and not a dildo stuck to a wall. When he pulls away he’s a little breathless, cheeks a little ruddy from exertion.

“There, the lube is all gone, and now it tastes how a cock should.” Stan declares happily.

Bill contemplates it for a second before diving back in, swirling his tongue around Mike as he tries to get his natural taste. He feels a hand on his head, guiding him, but when he looks up he realizes the hand doesn’t belong to Mike. It was Stan’s, who was now making out with Mike above him.

Richie, Beverly and Ben were watching the developments in disbelief, not entirely sure how to move forward now that their party had turned into…  **this.**

Eddie was still blissfully unaware, his vibrator now having been turned up to 6. He’s rocking his hips in small circles now, as if chasing the feeling but also trying to get away from it. Both his hands had attached themselves to Richie’s shirt and he’d tucked his face against Richie’s neck. Richie himself was in absolute heaven, never having guessed he’d ever be in this situation. Everything was going perfectly until Eddie suddenly spoke up.

“Turn it off, Rich- _fuck_ -Richie! Turn it off!” Eddie’s voice was barely above a whisper, and his hands were weak as they grab for the remote. Before Richie can properly react, Eddie collapses into him fully, his body shaking. Richie finds himself in a front row seat as Eddie comes, whimpering in Richie’s ear and clinging to his chest. Richie watches dazedly for a few moments until Eddie’s moans start to sound pained, and that’s when he remembers to turn off the vibrator. He throws the remote to the side as he circles his arms around Eddie, pulling him on to his lap so he can rub his back as he comes down.

Instead, “Richie. Bedroom, now.” Eddie pants.

Richie shoots up within an instant, carrying Eddie with him as he passes by the rest of his friends with little care for their own activities. He only stops when he remembers the burning secret in his pocket. He shifts Eddie’s weight on to one arm and uses the other to fish the handcuff key out of his pocket. He approaches Ben, who now has a half naked Beverly in his lap (wait, when did that happen?) and hesitates before setting the key down on the coffee table instead of interrupting their explorations.

With that, Richie is ready to carry on with whatever the rest of the day has in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours on a whim after the thought of Bev as a sex-toy seller popped into my head. If it sucks don't @ me. 
> 
> As always you can contact me over on tumblr @ reddie4thesinbin.tumblr.com


End file.
